Gone Again
by TheRealRenee
Summary: Chapter 9 now up \\ Adam and Amy deal with another agonizing situation within their family. Sequel to 'Gone.' Lita/Edge, Trish/Christian, Hardys, Ashley, more
1. Prologue

**_A/N: Well, here is it, the sequel to 'Gone.' I hope all of you who read, reviewed and enjoyed that story will be reading and reviewing (and of course, enjoying) this one as well!_**

_February 2006_

The young woman wept bitterly, the sorrow she felt so profound, it nearly knocked her off her feet. It literally felt as though her heart were breaking.

"But I don't understand... Why would this happen?"

The physician tending to her squeezed her arm with gentle compassion.

"It's something that happens sometimes," the woman explained. "Usually, it happens due to extreme stress."

The patient cried a bit harder, but the doctor's words touched a nerve. _'Extreme stress_...' She did feel a certain degree of stress in her relationship, and she knew it had everything to do with the man she loved.

"I'm truly sorry for your loss... If you feel you might need counseling, I can recommend someone you can talk to."

The young woman listened in silence. She seemed to consider the idea for a moment before dabbing at her eyes with the tissue the doctor had given her. She shook her head.

"No... No, thank you. I'll be... I'll be all right," she assured the older woman as she raised her gaze to meet her eyes.

After paying for her visit and the examination, the young woman stepped out of the building, her will to hold in the tears nearly cracking. Sniffling, she somehow managed to keep it inside for the time being.

She drove the short distance back home, multiple fears plaguing her. She had to face him, tell him the situation, and what had happened.

She parked the car in the driveway, then unbuckled her seatbelt. Catching a quick glimpse of her reflection in the rearview mirror, she brushed the long hair out of her eyes. She looked haunted and weary at the same time. She took a deep breath and exited the car, knowing there was going to be no easy way to break this news to him.

The woman walked almost reluctantly up the drive to the house, her head slightly down. She reached into her bag for her key but was unable to utilize it thanks to the excessive shaking of her hand.

Giving up, she pressed her forefinger to the doorbell.

"Hey," he said a moment later, a smile on his face upon seeing her. "Where were you off to so early in the morning?"

She stepped inside and turned to face him, her eyes meeting his. He really had no idea... She'd left before eight-thirty, had her appointment at nine, and she hadn't left him a note. He really didn't know, not a thing. Now, _how_ was she supposed to tell him?

"I... had a doctor's appointment," she revealed. Her eyes cast down again as she felt them well up full of tears.

The man frowned as he realized her true demeanor. What was going on? He edged closer to his pretty girlfriend and tipped her head up. Her eyes were full of unshed tears, and one escaped her right eye and trickled down her cheek.

"What is it? What's the matter?" he asked.

She shook her head, hating that she hadn't talked to him earlier. On the other hand, things hadn't been smooth-sailing between them lately.

"I... I was..." She searched around in her mind, trying to decide the best course of action as to how to properly break the news to him. There was no easy way.

"What? Tell me," he demanded in a gentle tone.

"... pregnant."

All the blood seemed to drain from his face. So, that was it? She was afraid of how he would react?

"Wait..." he said, holding her by the arms. He stared into her tear-filled eyes. "... you _were_ pregnant?"

She nodded. God, she felt so ashamed.

"You mean...?"

Reaching one hand up to her forehead, the woman sobbed bitterly.

"I lost the baby!" she moaned. She went limp and collapsed in his arms.

Although shocked, he wrapped her in his embrace, his cheek rubbing against her soft, fine hair. His expression stayed neutral, and he didn't know exactly how to swallow all of this. She'd been pregnant... She'd been pregnant with his child and had suffered a miscarriage. It was too much to take.

A full five minutes later, her sobbing seemed to subside a little, and he held her back slightly, just enough to gaze down into her blue eyes.

"It's okay, sweetie," Matt Hardy said. He gently ran a hand up and down her back. "It will all be okay... I promise you that."

Hugging her firmly against him again, his mind began working overtime. Somehow, he would fix this and make her happy again.


	2. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Thanks to JeffHardy724 for the first review. :) Glad you enjoyed _Gone_, and glad you're now enjoying this story as well. ;)_**

_Valentine's Day 2006_

She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she eyed them. They were so happy, and she couldn't be happier for them on their special day.

Amy Dumas-Copeland's gaze swept over to that of her husband's. Adam was standing on the other side, by Jay, and he winked at her.

"Patricia... Do you take Jason for your lawfully-wedded husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Trish Stratus was practically dewy-eyed as she gazed from the priest to Jay.

"I do."

Amy sighed happily, having some measure of difficulty keeping back the tears herself. She smiled, her eyes shifting over to her daughter, Mandy. The little girl was the flower girl for her best friend's wedding, and she looked adorable. She'd done a good job coating the church floor with rose petals as well.

"You may now kiss the bride... Ladies and gentlemen - I now present to you... Mr. and Mrs. Reso."

Jay raised Trish's lovely, delicate veil, a small smile touching his lips as their gazes held and locked. Placing a hand to her soft cheek, he kissed her, and the blonde melted against him as she returned it with the tenderest love. They nuzzled one another affectionately before parting and walking down the aisle hand-in-hand.

Adam joined his wife and little girl as they followed the new husband and wife. He wrapped an arm around Amy's waist, smiling at his mother, Judy Copeland, as they went. She was holding their baby son, Tommy, and raised one of his tiny hands in a wave.

People tossed rice on the newly married couple, and Trish laughed. She kept her hand firmly interlaced with Jay's as people snapped photographs. She couldn't be more happy, and this day couldn't have been more perfect.

"Reception is downstairs!" Jay announced between cupped hands a moment later. "Dancing, food, the bouquet... All that good stuff until we hit the road again."

There was a show they had to get to later that night. And although they wouldn't be able to go on their honeymoon for another few weeks, the couple had agreed on getting married on Valentine's Day.

"Ooh, I can't wait till Trish throws the bridal bouquet!" Torrie Wilson quipped as she grabbed Candice Michelle's elbow. The entire slew of WWE divas were at the wedding, as were all the other employees of the company. They all donned a colorful assortment of dresses in all styles and lengths.

Shortly after, all the guests followed the wedding party downstairs to the reception. The single women all filed together as the bride gestured with her left hand, the bouquet in her right.

"Get ready, ladies!" the blonde Canadian exclaimed. Her pretty face wore a bright smile as she stood with her back to the crowd that had gathered. "One... two... three!"

Trish tossed the colorful, fragrant bouquet of flowers, laughing at the excited voices of her friends and fellow WWE divas.

Oohs and ahhs emerged from the girls as the young woman who'd caught the bouquet glanced down at the prize in her hands. She blinked, barely managing to crack a tiny smile.

"I'm _so_ envious of you!" Candice cried as she put a friendly arm across her shoulders.

"You _go_, girl!" Kristal Marshall quipped.

The woman nodded at her fellow divas and raised her gaze to meet the kind, dark eyes of the new Trish Reso.

"Congratulations, Ashley!" the Canadian woman said. She put an arm around the 2005 RAW Diva Search winner and winked.

Ashley Massaro eyed the bride in silence for a beat. She quickly glanced at the bouquet, then back again.

"Thanks, Trish... Thanks." She bit her lip, forcing herself to smile. Although she didn't feel much joy, she had to at least _appear_ happy. She smiled bigger as a camera suddenly flashed at her and Trish.


	3. Chapter 2

_Two Weeks Later_

The women's locker room at the Gund Arena was all abuzz. Not only had Trish Stratus and Jay Reso recently gotten married, but there was another tremendous event taking place as well. And it was huge for the women and the WWE - Amy Dumas-Copeland was to be making her long-awaited return that very night.

Things would seemingly start back up slowly for the redhead. She was going to have an onscreen promo-type performance that night, nothing strenuous and nothing more than that. In the weeks to come, however, she would be stepping back into the ring - and Amy couldn't be happier for that. She could not _wait_ to wrestle again.

Naturally, after having a baby, and being out of action for so long, she'd had a bit of ring rust. She'd been going to Deep South Wrestling a couple of days a week over the last two months to re-train and to work off the rust. It seemed to help, but she would know for absolute sure once she wrestled Mickie James in a couple more weeks. The two were slated to feud, and Amy couldn't wait.

Trish was not currently present, as she was visiting her new husband's locker room. She'd assured Amy she would be back in a little while.

The redhead looked up from her bag, where she'd been sorting through various garments, and caught sight of one seemingly unusually quiet diva. The woman had her head down, eyes downcast, and for some reason appeared unhappy, at least to Amy. She seemed lost in thought and was not at all involving herself in any interaction with any of the other women in the room.

The redhead slowly approached her. Even when she was right there by the girl, she still seemed unaware. She reached out and touched her on the arm.

"Ashley?"

The blonde nearly gasped, startled, and looked up to meet her eyes.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to frighten you," Amy said. She cocked her head, posing the question on her mind. "Are you all right?"

Ashley nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, her blue eyes darting back and forth a bit. It seemed she couldn't just keep them focused on the other woman. "Thanks for asking." She forced a smile she didn't feel for the redhead's benefit. Afterward, she turned away, busying herself with the contents of her makeup bag.

Amy interpreted the action as a dismissal. She eyed the younger woman for a moment longer before turning away and going back about her business. However, she couldn't help but wonder what was going on in the former Diva Search contestant's life for her to look so troubled. And it was strange that no one else had apparently noticed.

A few minutes later, Trish stepped back into the women's locker room. Amy smiled and turned toward the door as she heard her best friend's voice. But her smile waned immediately after, when she realized that Ashley Massaro had evidently slipped from the room. Again, she wondered what was going on, and if she could somehow help.

--

"I can't take it... I really _can't_!" she cried. It was difficult for her to keep the tears from coming as she spoke into her cell phone.

"Hang in there, Ash," Matt Hardy said in response. "I know this is tormenting you, but you have to stay strong for me. Can you do that?"

Ashley sniffled, hesitant in her reply.

"Y-Yes... I can try."

"Good girl," Hardy said. He wished the blonde were right here with him so he could hug her. He hated hearing and seeing her so horribly unhappy. This was tearing her apart. And why _wouldn't_ it? A part of her had literally died inside... A part of him as well. He still could hardly believe she'd been pregnant with his child, let alone spontaneously aborted. It seemed like a bad dream - well, at least the latter part.

Ashley dabbed lightly at her eyes with a tissue. She sighed deeply, exhaled and then spoke again.

"I can't wait till tonight is over, Matt. All I want to do is get home, get to _you_."

"Well, it won't be much longer, baby," he said. "Please don't cry. I know it's difficult, but just try to put it out of your mind until you're out of there."

The blonde let out a small cry, as though letting him know without words that that was impossible.

"When you get home, we'll figure out what to do. I promise, I'll make it right," he said.

"Okay," Ashley said.

The conversation ended soon after, and the young woman wiped at her eyes, trying to gain composure. She hoped there was no redness in her eyes or anything like that. She couldn't tolerate Amy Copeland or any of the other women bothering her again. She knew the redhead had meant well, but she would just as soon rather be left alone.

Besides, how could the returning diva even possibly _begin_ to understand what she was going through? After all, she had two healthy children. Ashley hadn't seen them, but she knew about them. She didn't need some mother rubbing her nose in the fact of her existing kids.

Her tears now gone, Ashley wiped the tissue at her nose one last time, her shoulders squared, and headed back to the locker room.


	4. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Thanks to Meldavaar for the review of the last chapter. :) Glad you liked_ Gone_, and glad you're enjoying this story as well! ;)_**

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Adam and Amy quickened their steps to meet Mandy halfway. Adam released hold on his wheeled suitcase and knelt down to his daughter's level, and the little girl instantly threw herself into his strong arms for a hug.

He gave her a kiss hello, ruffling up her blonde hair.

"Hey there, kiddo... We missed ya."

Amanda moved onto her mother, who picked her up to plant a juicy kiss on her cheek.

"Have you been a really good girl for Linda, Mandy?" the redhead asked with a smile.

"Yes!" came the enthusiastic response.

Linda, the nanny in question, caught up to the small family, baby Tommy in tow in the stroller she pushed. The woman greeted the parents with a warm smile.

"Thank goodness... Mandy just took off running the second she saw you," she said, partly out of breath.

"Mandy, you know better than that," Amy said softly but firmly. She set the child on her feet to hold her hand as they walked through the airport.

"I know." The girl shuffled her feet and avoided her mother's concerned hazel eyes.

The redhead met the gaze of her husband, who made a silent gesture with a tilt of his head. She knew he was telling her to relax, but she couldn't help herself. After all, the last time Amanda had been alone, and that had been for a mere moment, she'd been snatched away, kidnapped. Amy's mood soured at the not-so-distant memory of it. She thought she would probably never forgive her ex-boyfriend, Matt Hardy, for doing such a terrible thing. All the worry and grief he'd caused them, and all the trauma and turmoil he'd put Mandy through... Although, not so surprisingly, the little girl seemed perfectly fine, back to normal and without fear of the same thing happening to her again. Children truly were miracles in this world.

As they made it outside, into the pleasant sunshine of the afternoon, Mandy tugged on her hand. There was an adorable hint of excited anticipation on the child's face as she eyed her and Adam in turn and then back again. She couldn't help but smile.

"Can we go to the park and feed the ducks? _Please_?"

Amy groaned inside. Somehow, she knew her daughter would ask for something like that. Too bad she was feeling so jet-lagged.

"I'll tell you what," Adam said, reaching out for Mandy's other hand. "I think your Mommy is feeling kinda tired. How about if I take you there after we have lunch?"

"Yay!" The little girl jumped up and down a little.

Amy laughed at her reaction, and the tall blond man met her eyes and winked.

"Thanks," she mouthed to him.

They reached Linda's car and got in, the nanny strapping Tommy into the Copelands' baby carseat in the back as Adam stashed the fold-up stroller into the trunk. Meanwhile, Amy and Mandy got into the back, with the mother in the middle.

Adam and Linda followed suit by getting into the front, and they were off. The redhead sighed as she leaned back slightly, grateful they would soon be home. She was exhausted.

"Honey, you really did great in your first match back."

Amy opened her eyes and met those of her handsome spouse in the rearview mirror. He was smiling brightly at her.

"You think so? Thanks, baby," she said. In truth, she thought she'd had way too much ring rust in spite of her training and having practice matches at Deep South Wrestling. She'd had to execute one of her signature hurricanranas on Mickie during RAW the previous night, but she certainly hadn't executed it to perfection. Then again, of course nobody was perfect, but she couldn't help being her own worst critic.

"Yeah, I do," Adam said. "Hey, I bet they'll have you competing for the Women's championship in no time."

"Yeah, right," she said with a bit of a sarcastic snort-laugh. She might have believed the Canadian's praises that she'd done great in her match, but she wasn't naive enough to believe she would be getting a shot at the prestigious Women's title anytime soon. "Besides, I just returned."

"We'll see," Adam said.

Amy let out a soft laugh. It was actually a bit comical that she was arguing that she _wasn't_ that good while her husband believed otherwise.

A few minutes later, they were just approaching the house. Amy let out a sigh again, relieved that pretty soon, she would be able to just lay down and collapse - that was, if Tommy continued to sleep as he'd done all throughout the entire car trip.

Linda parked the car in the driveway, and everyone got out. Adam retrieved the stroller and their bags, setting all on the ground. The baby somehow, blessedly, remained asleep as he was lowered into the stroller. They all made their way to the door, and Amy winced as she heard Creampuff and Princess barking up a storm from inside the house. She only hoped Tommy wouldn't get woken up.

The dogs greeted the family in the doorway, with Adam making certain to keep them inside. Mandy raced in ahead of everyone, and Creampuff chased after her. Amy closed her eyes with relief. Tommy was still, miraculously, asleep.

They all failed to notice a pair of eyes watching them from a short distance.


	5. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Thanks to JeffHardy724 for reviewing the last chapter. Yup, you definitely _should _be worried... Because something big's going to happen soon enough. ;)_**

Ashley sat at home, brooding, still mourning the loss of her unborn child. No one even knew about her situation. The only person she'd told was of course Matt.

She was alone and wondered where he'd gone. It didn't seem fair that he would leave her alone for any length of time during such a rough ordeal. It had been _his_ baby, too, after all. Where was he? He hadn't uttered a word to her as to his whereabouts or what he was doing.

She raised her head from the plush pillows on the bed at the sound of the phone ringing. That was probably him right now... She reached over to the nightstand for the receiver.

"Hello?" Ashley herself was easily able to detect the despair in her voice.

"Hey, Ash." It was indeed Matt. "I just wanted to check in on you. How you doin', baby?" he asked.

The blonde tried to smile, but it was difficult. In fact, she suddenly felt tears burning behind her eyelids. Although he obviously couldn't see it, she nodded.

"I'm okay," she answered, knowing it was a lie. Quite the contrary, she felt awful. Physically, she was pretty much fine aside from having no appetite, but emotionally, she was a trainwreck.

"That's good," Hardy said, but he had an inkling that she was only saying that for his benefit. Ashley was by nature a strong woman, but he knew the miscarriage had done a harsh number on her, in more ways than one. He knew she was hurting inside and that she was doing her best to keep it all together. He supposed a lot of it was for his own benefit. He appreciated that, and how very much she loved and cared for him. She was a doll.

"Listen, Ash..." he said, and he could hear his girlfriend begin to sniffle a little on the other end. He was positive she was crying. "... You won't be sad for too much longer." He grinned as he spoke to her. "I'm gonna make it all better."

Ashley raised her free hand to wipe some tears away. What was he talking about? As far as she knew, there really was nothing he could do to ease the anguish she felt. Time would take care of that.

"Wh-What do you mean, Matt?" she inquired.

The dark-haired man's grin grew, though she couldn't see it.

"I'm not gonna say," he replied. "But I promise, I _will_ make it all better."

Despite her confusion, the blonde woman smiled. He was truly sweet to her, and she loved him for it.

"Okay," she said. "I'm looking forward to that - whatever you've got up your sleeve, Matthew."

Hardy let out a chuckle this time around. Oh, yeah, what he had planned for her would be well worth the wait. He was filled with a delicious sort of anticipation and couldn't wait to surprise Ashley. His plan would no doubt be the best thing to take away all of her pain and misery. She would certainly forget all about her current troubles.

"Good, because so am I," he admitted. He felt really good, because this time, his words actually elicited a small laugh out of his girlfriend. "I gotta get goin'. I'll call you later, baby."

"All right," Ashley said. She realized that, during the course of their conversation, her tears had stopped. She was actually feeling a bit better. "I look forward to it. Bye, Matt."

"Bye, Ash." He pressed a button on his cell phone to end the call and clipped the phone to his belt buckle. Although he was still feeling wonderful after his phone call to his girlfriend, his smile faded. He had some very serious business to attend to. And damn it, he was going to make sure everything went perfectly. He'd mapped it all out, the entire plan, had gone over it countless times. He would not fail.


	6. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Thanks to JeffHardy724 for the review of that last chapter! ;)_**

He hid out in the shadows, staking the place out. He was diligent and made certain to keep in the dark. His car wasn't much to notice, and that was no mistake. He'd specifically told the rental company just what he'd wanted, and they'd delivered.

They were all out. He didn't know where they'd gone, and frankly, he didn't care, either. They had taken the brat and gone in their car, and that was all that mattered. The one and only hindrance at this point was the older lady, the nanny.

He sat back, his arms crossed over his chest as he focused. The woman was stepping out of the house, and he perked up in an instant. He couldn't believe his luck! She was toting a large bag of garbage and making her way to the yard with it!

Knowing full well that this might be his only chance, the man slipped out of the car, being extra cautious as he closed the passenger's side door. He refused to slam it, as he didn't want to alert the woman's - or anyone else's - attention.

Stealthily, he raced toward the house. The door was naturally wide open, unlocked, as the lady was occupied with the trash. He didn't have a clue as to how long that might last, but he knew he had to act the quickest way possible. And he sincerely hoped all would be quiet.

Shit! He suddenly remembered the two dogs as he meandered down the hallway of the house. What if they caught his scent and started barking? And the big dog was a Rottweiler... The last thing he needed was to get attacked and bitten by a vicious animal.

Moments later, however, he was no longer worried. It seemed they had taken the dogs with them. Thank goodness for small favors.

He glanced furtively around, his ears perked. The woman hadn't gone back into the house... Good. He ran like a thief as he finally located the right room.

The baby was sleeping soundly in the crib. He looked so warm and peaceful, angelic. And there was no more time to waste. He had to take this chance, and he only hoped the infant would stay asleep.

Reaching into the crib, the man held his breath as he lifted up the baby. He cradled him as he surveyed the room, only then realizing the woman had come back in. He'd heard the distinct sound of the door closing.

_Great_, he thought. He hated the realization that his heart was suddenly thundering in his chest. What the hell was he supposed to do now? Worse yet, what if the baby in his arms suddenly awakened? If that happened, that was it - he'd be screwed!

One thing was certain - he had to get out of there, and fast. He couldn't afford any scenario he could imagine happening. His head shot over in the direction of the windows. Thankfully, this room was on the ground floor. Provided he could open the window with minimal noise, and still manage to hold onto the kid, this could work.

The woman on the other end of the house was definitely occupied with something. She was in the kitchen, and it was possible she was cleaning up in there since the family had already eaten. He had to take this chance, and act quickly.

Silently praying, his eyes shifting to the still sleeping baby, he tested the window. It was actually open already, but he needed to raise it higher and put up the piece under it as well.

He could still hear the lady puttering around several rooms away. He held his breath as he chanced a quick glance toward the door. He thought he heard footsteps actually nearing as he took the plunge and swung his legs over the window sill.

Somehow, the kid was still asleep in his arms as he jumped. But that didn't last long as he started running for his rental car. And the baby woke and started to cry!

The man ran as fast as his legs could go. He held onto the child, trying his best to prevent him from flopping too much in his arms, which was no easy task.

"Shh," he hushed. And what was the use? At least he had by now reached the car.

He put the baby, as gingerly as he could manage, into the backseat, then scrambled to the driver's side, got in and started the ignition. It took everything he had within to not gun the engine with the gas pedal to the floor as he got away - but he had to think about the baby. He couldn't afford to hurt him.

--

Linda was a blubbering mess as they arrived back home. She had the phone receiver in her hand, as she'd been literally about to call Adam's cell phone. She cringed as she heard the front door open.

Mandy bounded into the kitchen first, accompanied by the dogs. She sang a hello to the nanny but instantly realized something was wrong.

Amy's expression fell the moment she caught the look on the woman's face. And she knew all of a sudden that she'd made a mistake in changing her mind about going out. She should have stayed in as she'd originally wanted.

"Oh, my God... Linda, what's wrong?" she demanded. She went to the woman, reaching out for her with both hands. She wasn't sure she was ill or if something else had happened. "What is it?"

"I only left for a moment!" she moaned. Tears were streaming down the older woman's face as she shook her head and lowered to sit on one of the kitchen chairs. "I took the garbage out, that's all!"

Adam held his breath as his gaze met Amy's, and he knew they were both thinking the same thing, their fears identical.

"Tommy!" Linda cried, bowing her head. "He's... gone!"


	7. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Thanks again to JeffHardy724 for reviewing the last chapter. :)_**

Amy sobbed, her head laying down on her arm and she sat heavily at the dining room table. She felt as though she were in the middle of some hugely impossible nightmare - again. How was it possible that her son had been kidnapped when the same thing had happened to her daughter a year and a half earlier?

Adam, in the meantime, seemed on the verge of completely destroying their beautiful house in a rage. He tore at his shoulder-length blond hair, eyes wide as he tried to keep calm. He shook his head and thought of Mandy, whom they'd sent to her room when Linda had broken the news.

They called the police immediately after. Adam had one thing and one possibility only in his head. He knew he had no choice but to vocalize it now.

"It's Matt again," he spat, gesturing with his hands. He looked over to his wife, who wept her heart out at the dining room table. "I would stake my life on it."

Amy sniffled and wiped at her nose with the back of her hand. She shook her head lightly as she faced her husband. Somehow, it just didn't add up.

"No," she began in a shaky voice. "I don't think it was him this time." She noticed the anger returning to the blond man's face and rose to approach and appease him. She grabbed hold of his arm and gave him a beseeching look with her bloodshot hazel orbs. "Adam, he had no reason to do this... None at all!"

Stubbornly, the blond Canadian shook his head. He fixed his gaze on her and raised his voice.

"How can you be so naive after everything he did?" he demanded, shaking his head. "I don't get you, Amy - I just don't get you." He eyed her as though she were foreign, alien to him.

The redhead cringed slightly at that look. She didn't like it when they argued, and especially when he was angry with her - which he very rarely ever was.

"Why are you yelling at me?" she asked, choking back a sob.

"It's just that you're being a little ridiculous, that's all," the blond man replied. "I honestly don't see how you can defend _him_ after what he did to Mandy! It just doesn't make any sense, Amy!"

The redhead's chin quivered as she fought back more tears. She was about to say something more when their daughter's little voice penetrated the tension in the room.

"Daddy, don't yell at Mom!"

They both shot their heads in Mandy's direction, the little girl looking quite upset and in fact on the verge of tears. She looked at her father with a little frown and pout, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Mandy, sweetie-"

"Why are you mad at Mommy?" the child asked, her voice now small and uncertain. She wasn't used to her parents fighting, and it upset her.

Adam sighed as he glanced at the redhead before shifting his gaze back to their daughter. Slowly, he edged closer to Mandy and knelt down so that they were eye-level with one another.

"I'm not, kiddo... It's just that I'm unhappy about something she thinks. That's all."

Amy wiped at her eyes, her tears now stopped for the time being. She watched her husband and daughter in silence, knowing Amanda would ask more questions.

"Tommy's gone, isn't he?"

Adam felt his insides churn, and he turned his head, looking up to meet the redhead's eyes before looking back at his daughter. Swallowing hard, he reached out and stroked some of her silky blonde hair, smoothing it out of her face. He knew they would have had to tell her sooner or later, so he thought he might as well answer her truthfully right now.

"Yeah, he is, Blondie. Someone took him, but we're gonna get him back."

The little girl cocked her head, looking thoughtful for a moment. Then, she asked, "Do you think it was my old Daddy, like when he took _me_ without permission?"

The blond man was shocked as he kept his gaze on his daughter. Damn, but she was so perceptive and extremely intelligent. Turning once again to quickly glance over his shoulder at Amy, he nodded.

"Yes, Mandy," he said softly, "I _do_ think he was the one who did it."

"Well, maybe he'll give him back."

Adam lowered his gaze thoughtfully as he studied the girl's sock-clad feet for a moment. It was very difficult to take in the fact that his eight month-old son was missing. It overwhelmed him to think little Tommy was hungry, cold, maybe sick and not where he was supposed to be - with his family that loved him.

He raised his eyes back to meet those of his little girl, who looked so much like himself. He took hold of her small hand, rubbing the back of it with the pad of his thumb.

"I hope so, kiddo," he breathed. "I really, really _hope_ so."


	8. Chapter 7

"Shh... Shh!"

Matt stuck his upper body in the backseat, reached in and lifted the baby he'd put there. The kid was _still_ crying, and he was relieved he hadn't rolled onto the floor as he'd been driving. But then, he'd made certain to be cautious and to not speed.

Amazingly, in moments, as he cradled the baby in his arms, the crying slowly began to cease. He rocked the child back and forth a bit, still shushing him.

The dark-haired man gingerly shut the door, relieved that the kid stayed quiet. He looked up to the house, delicious anticipation running through him as he made his way to the door.

Somehow, maybe through his sheer determination, he managed to get through the door. All the while, he still held the baby in his arms. He cradled him as he unlocked the door.

He wanted to call out to her in the worst way. However, he couldn't do that if the child were to remain asleep. Instead, he walked through the abode and smiled to himself as he came upon the bedroom.

She was in there, all right, exactly as he'd expected. She was laying on her side in the bed, her back toward him.

"Ashley!" he called in a loud whisper.

"Matt?" Her voice was blessedly soft. Her back was still facing him.

"I've got a surprise for you, Ash."

The sad blonde sniffled and turned over slowly. Her blue eyes focused as she realized her boyfriend was not alone. All of a sudden, she was completely alert and together. She sat upright, her legs swinging over the side of the bed as she stared, wide-eyed at the scene.

"Matt, what... is going on?" she questioned. "That baby..." Her voice trailed as a thousand or more inquiries rang out in her head.

The elder Hardy merely eyed the baby, smiling, and shifted his gaze to her.

"Cute little guy, isn't he?" He had to admit it, in spite of who his parents were. And what the hell was he thinking? _They_ were his parents now.

"Yeah... he is," Ashley breathed. She peered into the baby's face, her own face full of wonder. She looked back up into her boyfriend's dark eyes. "Whose baby is he?"

Matt's smile increased into a full-fledged grin.

"He's _ours_, Ash," he said, a hint of excitement in his voice.

Her blue eyes widened a second time as she stared from him to the child again. She seemed not to comprehend exactly what he had just said.

"Wh-What?" She shook her head, her face growing sad, as though he were playing some colossal cruel joke on her.

Matt reached out for her arm, gently.

"Someone abandoned this little guy at the hotel I was at yesterday," he lied. "No one came for him, so I took it upon myself to take him."

Ashley merely stared at him, her head spinning.

"But... How can you do that?" she asked as he seated himself beside her. She simply did not understand.

"It's exactly as I said, Ash. Child Welfare was even called," he said, elaborating on the fable he was telling, and he eyed her squarely. "After speaking with them, they gave me permission to take this little guy home with me."

The blonde woman shook her head. She suddenly seemed unable to move her gaze from the beautiful baby boy in her boyfriend's arms.

"It... It just all seems to easy," she murmured. "Too good to be true."

Matt kept his features neutral at her words. Was she suspecting anything? He honestly hadn't expected this kind of reaction. After all, she had just miscarried not that long ago, and he would have thought she would be delighted, no questions asked. Smiling, he decided on a new tactic.

"Here... Why don't you hold him, babe?" He gingerly placed the child in the blonde's arms.

Ashley had no choice but to take the baby from him. She felt her heart practically burst as she accepted him, cradling the bundle of joy in her arms. She couldn't supress a smile as she peered down into the baby's peaceful face. Who would abandon such a beautiful, precious child? It boggled her mind.

"Oh, Matt... He's really beautiful," she breathed. She rocked him ever so slight as he looked up at her. "What's his name?" she asked.

The dark-haired man went ashen for a beat, and he was relieved her gaze was still on the kid. He knew what this child's name was, but he wouldn't dare risk telling her, even if she'd never laid eyes on him before now. Quickly, he cast around in his mind for an answer.

"Err... Child Welfare didn't know. So, I guess that means _we'll_ have to come up with a name for him."

Ashley was still smiling and was already falling in love with the baby.

"Joey," she said, her eyes never leaving the child. "He definitely looks like a 'Joey' to me."

Hardy put an arm around her. He snickered as he joined her in gazing down at the kid.

"Joey it is."


	9. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Thanks to JeffHardy724 for reviewing the last chapter. ;) Sorry for taking so long between updates, by the way. Enjoy, and Happy Holidays!_**

Amy tossed and turned, unable to sleep. It was an impossible task, and she hated the feel of the blanket over her body. It was almost as though she were suffocating, and she kicked out from under the covers, not caring if she disturbed Adam. Besides, she knew he was just as awake as she was.

"Ames... Come on, we need _some_ rest."

"Well, that's easier said than done!" she snapped, glaring at her husband in the dark. "I guess it's no problem for you, but I'm a _mother_. You don't get it!"

The blond man sat up and turned on the lamp by the bedside. He squinted at her in the brightness, trying to hold onto his temper.

"Don't throw that at me... I'm his _father_. And yes, I _am_ worried about my son. I just think we should at least _try_ to get some sleep so we'll be ready for tomorrow - in case the police find Tommy."

The redhead blearily eyed him until her face completely fell. She burst into tears and buried her face in her hands as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Adam... God, I'm being such a bitch!"

The Canadian wrapped an arm around his wife, drawing her against him. He patted her hair as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're not, baby... you're just upset. Shh... It's okay."

She sniffled and wiped at her tears with one hand.

"I _am_, but that's still no excuse. I love you, Adam," she murmured.

"I love you, too," he said, kissing her on the temple. "And don't worry... We'll get our boy back soon."

_I hope so_, she thought, but she didn't verbalize it. She was so terrified of what could be happening to the baby at that moment. What if Adam was wrong about thinking Matt took him and it was really a pedophile who had? She squeezed her eyes shut, as though that would stop the horrid thoughts from permeating her mind.

The couple simply laid there in silence for a few minutes. Amy could hear Adam's heartbeat, and she decided to concentrate on that, lest she go mad with worry for her baby. The sound was even beginning to lull her into feeling sleepy.

There was a sudden knock at the door, and then it opened. Mandy bounded inside and rubbed at her eyes as she made a beeline for her parents' bed.

"Mommy... Daddy... I had a bad dream!" she whined.

"Aww, Blondie, come on over here," the Canadian called, reaching a hand out to the little girl. She was more than grateful to comply as she climbed up and onto their bed.

Amy was slightly more awake again as she gathered her daughter into her embrace. She stroked the child's fine blonde hair and kissed her.

"Aww, sweetie, you want to talk about it?"

Mandy didn't answer, instead opting to look into her mother's eyes. There was a fearful expression on her face.

"It's okay if you tell us, kiddo," Adam told her reassuringly. He reached for her small hand and held it.

Amanda hung her head for a moment, seemingly thinking it over - or perhaps trying to get a grip over her fear. Then, looking up searchingly into her father's and mother's faces alternately, the girl explained.

"I dreamed about Tommy being gone," she said, her eyes widening. "And then I was taken away too! It was _so_ scary!"

Adam noticed the way the little girl had tightened her hold on his hand. She was practically shaking. Poor little thing... He gave her hand a gentle rub with the pad of his thumb.

"That won't happen, Blondie. I promise you, you're safe with your Mommy and me."

Mandy shifted her hazel glance from her father to her mother. The redhead nodded, though she felt a chill inside at the girl's dream. After all, it hadn't been that long ago that Mandy _had_ been missing. She nodded and held the child more closely to her.

"Daddy's right, Mandy. Nothing like that will ever happen to you again."

"And anytime you have a bad dream or something bothering you," the blond man said, "come to us and tell us. Okay?"

Amanda nodded and held onto her mother. Then, in a very small and tentative voice, she asked a simple question.

"Can I sleep with you the rest of the night?"

"Of course you can, sweetie," Amy answered. She gave the girl another kiss on the head. After that, Mandy scrambled out of her arms to stretch out between her and Adam.

The blond man couldn't help but smile at his daughter for her benefit. He too gave her a kiss before reaching over to turn the lamp off.


	10. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Well, well, well... Not sure if anyone will still be reading this story, since it's been forever since I last updated, but I sure hope someone will. Hope this chapter is met with approval! And thanks to JeffHardy724 and Lynne for the last pair of reviews!_**

Matt smiled to himself as he watched Ashley with the baby. She was playing with him by holding him high up over her head, then bringing him back down so that their faces were close. She really seemed to be enjoying herself, and the baby did as well. This was definitely a good sign. After all the crying that child had done initially, he'd been worried that it just wouldn't stop. Okay, so the kid didn't exactly seem to like him, but he was taking to Ash very quickly.

"Isn't this a lovely sight," he said as he entered the room, catching his girlfriend's attention.

The blonde smiled as she gazed over at him for the smallest fraction. She could barely tear her gaze from the baby.

"Matt... I didn't hear you get in."

"Yeah, well, I just got here," he explained. He was carrying a suitcase, as he was just returning from a few days on the road with the WWE's SmackDown brand. He stopped in his tracks to just stare at the vision of Ashley holding the baby. If he squinted just ever so slightly, he could actually seem him as being _their_ child and not Adam and Amy's. A crooked half-smile came to his lips.

"You two just look so right together," he said.

The little blonde laughed, holding the infant even closer to her. She snuggled him, nuzzling his cheek with her own.

"Oh, Matt," she began, "I'm _so_ happy we have little Joey! He has been just about the greatest gift I could have ever hoped for."

Those last few words caused a slight skip in the dark-haired man's heartbeat. He knew it was in no way possible, but those words almost made it seem like Ashley knew.

Matt chuckled slightly as he finally came over to his girlfriend and the child. He pressed a light kiss to her forehead, then smoothed away some stray blonde hairs.

"I'm glad you're happy, Ash... and that you love this little guy." He smiled as he continued. "Anything or anyone that puts that kind of a smile on your face is for keeps... and believe me when I say that this little guy is a keeper." He winked, and Ashley's smile grew even larger and brighter. She moved ever so closer to him until their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Tommy didn't particularly like the closeness and began to cry. They stopped kissing, and the blonde began to softly laugh as she comforted the little boy.

* * *

Amy fidgeted like crazy as she and Adam waited... and waited.

They were at their local police precinct, following up on the report they had made to the officers who had come to their house on the night Tommy had been taken.

The redhead looked up from her twiddling fingers to eye her husband. Adam was performing his customary nervous habit of pacing the length of the floor. Occasionally, he ran a hand through his long blond hair as well, and at times, seemed to be angrily muttering to himself.

"What the hell is taking so long?" he suddenly barked. He stopped pacing long enough to simply face the closed door of the police chief's office just beyond the room, his impatience and worry threatening him to nearly snap at any moment.

"I don't know," Amy said, worry in her voice as she peered up at him. "Adam, please... You're making me more nervous than I already am."

He turned to face his wife.

"Please..." she practically begged. Her hand reached out to grasp his much larger one, and she tugged at it as though to get him to sit beside her. For the redhead's sake, he did exactly that.

"I'm sorry, Ames... I'm just..."

"I know, baby... I know," she replied in a soft voice. She laid her head against his shoulder, burrowing against him.

Adam sighed and wound his arm around her. After kissing her brow softly, he spoke in a hushed tone.

"We're going to get our son back... No matter what it takes, I promise you, we _will_."

"Mr. and Mrs. Copeland?"

They both looked up simultaneously as the voice spoke, and Chief William Rivers stood over them.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. I'm Chief Rivers. Come with me."

Adam and Amy stood up and walked hand-in-hand, following closely behind the man. Amy could practically hear her heart thundering in her chest, and she was so scared she might faint. She managed to somehow keep it together as they entered the police chief's office. A man and woman were inside, waiting.

"This is Detective Jerry Cohen, and this is Detective Marjorie Owens," the chief said. "Mr. and Mrs. Copeland."

Adam and Amy shook hands with the two in turn.

"I've assigned Cohen and Owens to your case," Rivers explained.

"You believe you know who took your son?" Detective Owens asked. She was a no-nonsense African-American woman in her mid-forties.

"Absolutely," Adam replied. "A co-worker of ours took our eleven-year-old daughter five years ago."

"He's my ex-boyfriend," Amy elaborated. "I think he did it out of jealousy and revenge."

"What do you mean 'revenge?'" Detective Cohen asked.

"Well, you see, I dated him from the time my daughter was a baby... We were sort of like a family. I think he just snapped when I reconnected with Mandy's real father."

"And that was you?" Owens asked, her gaze on Adam.

"Right."

"Why do you think he would kidnap your son, though?" Cohen questioned. "He can't think your son is his child, can he?"

Amy's eyes nearly widened at the question. She knew this was a standard thing, but she felt insulted and somewhat outraged regardless.

"Of course not."

"My wife hasn't had a thing to do with Matt Hardy in years," Adam nearly snapped.

"If there's anything more you can think of about this Hardy, let Owens and Cohen know immediately," Rivers cut in. "They'll need any information you can give."

Owens nodded in agreement.

"Mr. Copeland... Mrs. Copeland, we're going to find your son and bring him back home to you."

"Please," the redhead said, "call us Amy and Adam. And thank you."


End file.
